Mi Realidad
by Akire Rosales
Summary: "Se ha ido, ella se ha ido. Solo puedo observar a mi alrededor y darme cuenta de la realidad, mi realidad, una realidad de la cual he tratado desesperadamente de huir…" One-shot, Male!Crona POV.


**Akire Rosales:** HOLA HOLA HOLA! Bienvenidos a este humilde one-shot :D Hmmm bueno para empezar xD soy una CroMa fan, DE VERDAD! Amo el CronaXMaka apasionadament D: pero esta parejita es eclipsada por el SoulXMaka :( Así que… recientemente decidí darle una oportunidad a los SoMa fics y leer algunos… me puse TAN triste! No porque fueran tristes los fanfic, sino porque solo podía pensar en Crona mientras los leía. Así que pensé… si el SoulXMaka es real ¿que pasaría con Crona?

Por lo tanto, este fic es un one-shot abordando ese tema. Lo traté de hacer tan realista y fiel a los personajes como pude. Está hecho en primera persona y para hacer funcionar mejor las cosas puse a Crona como hombre :D Espero disfruten!

Disclaimer: No tengo ningún derecho hacia Soul Eater ni me pertenece. Si lo fuera haría cientos de OVAS haciendo realidad los mejores fanfictions XD

* * *

**Mi Realidad**

Era bastante tarde, podía saberlo gracias al reloj en mi muñeca que marcaba las 2 de la mañana. Es un reloj plateado, al inicio me rehusé a usarlo pues no sabía lidiar con tener algo en la muñeca… pero ella me lo regaló. Recuerdo aquel día ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Solo he tenido 5 cumpleaños en toda mi vida, todos festejados por mis amigos de Death City… mis amigos, ella. Maka Albarn me sonrió aquel día luego de que todos comimos un pastel hecho por Tsubaki, extendiéndome una pequeña caja negra. _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Crona"_ dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa. Adoro esa sonrisa, me hace sentir cálido por dentro, mi estómago se encoje y mi rostro arde. Es una sensación atemorizante, pero me acostumbré a ella, al final no se sentía tan mal y además he lidiado con esa sensación por varios años, desde que la conocí. Hoy tuve la oportunidad de ver esa sonrisa todo el día, escuchar su risa y ver sus ojos brillar de alegría… debería estar contento, pero no lo estoy.

Tengo este vacío en mi interior, lo he tenido desde hace meses, desde que ella me dio la noticia abrazándome y saltando de alegría. Recuerdo que la impresión fue tanta que me sentí desmayar, Ragnarok quejándose por la presión de mi sangre cayendo tan rápido. Dijo algo como "¿Sabes que se siente Crona? ¡Por ejemplo! ¡Es como si te tiraras por un abismo sin paracaídas sabiendo que caerás en mierda y no puedes volar!" Nunca entendí las analogías de Ragnarok, pero el ejemplo era algo similar a como me sentía… me sentía caer, caer sin nada que me detuviera, a un oscuro abismo del que nadie me podía sacar. Tuve esa sensación todos los días desde ese entonces, de hecho aún la tengo, aunque es diferente. Esta sensación ya no es de caer… esta sensación es como si ya hubiera llegado al fondo, como si estuviera atrapado en la grieta de un interminable abismo, y mis gritos de ayuda no llegaran a la superficie. Atrapado, estoy atrapado, solo, completamente solo…

Debería estar feliz, debería estar contento como todos mis amigos lo están, debería sentirme dichoso de haber visto a Maka sonreír todo el día. Sobre todo, debería estar contento del papel que me tocó en la fiesta. Después de todo, no todos los días se puede ser el hombre de honor de la novia. De entre todos sus amigos, Maka me escogió a mí para estar a su lado durante su boda.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo, la manera en que Maka me lo pidió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Me dijo que la tradición era que la novia escogiera a una mujer para el trabajo, pero ella me quería a mí, me quería a su lado en su día más especial. Eso desilusionó a Liz, pero al final necesité de tantos consejos que ella estuvo a mi lado durante la fiesta, recordándome que hacer o que decir. Tuve que escoger decoración, tema para la fiesta, e incluso acompañar a Maka a escoger su vestido. El trabajo fue abrumador y la verdad no se en que pensó ella cuando decidió que yo era el más indicado para eso. Ella dijo que confiaba en mí para escoger algo no muy extravagante, así que prácticamente dejé a Liz hacer todo y solo me dediqué a ponerle un alto cuando se salía de los gustos de Maka o del presupuesto. Creo que esa fue la razón… nadie conoce a Maka Albarn mejor que yo.

La boda fue simple, nada grande ni muy costoso y todos a quienes conozco estuvieron allí. La ceremonia ocurrió en la iglesia de Death City para que Shinigami pudiera asistir. Ahí estuve parado en el altar al lado del papá de Maka, Spirit, quien estaba llorando de alegría de una manera muy desagradable…

"Nyaaaan! Tengo sueño Cronaaaa!" Aquel maullido me sobresaltó, volteando a ver a mi lado notando a Blair replegándose a mi brazo y ronroneando contra mí. Ragnarok salió de mi espalda, acomodándose en mi cabeza y jalando de mis cabellos como si fueran riendas.

"Crona! Llevas aquí parado horas como un idiota! Entra ya al maldito departamento que quiero descansar!" Rugió sobre mi cabeza, para luego ser distraído por Blair quien decidió que era una buena idea frotarse también sobre mí.

"B-B-Blair! No hagas eso!" Le advertí, sacudiéndome para que tanto Ragnarok como Blair me dejaran tranquilo. Aún no sabía cómo lidiar con los pechos de Blair cerca de mí.

"Ese es tu problema Crona! No eres suficientemente hombre para estar cerca de una mujer!" Se mofó Ragnarok, frotando sus nudillos de manera brusca contra mi cráneo. "Por eso estás solo, idiota! Deja de ser tan maricón o terminarás siendo la perra de otro hombre! Otro hombre! es lo único que te hará compañía el resto de tu vida!"

Y de pronto Ragnarok detuvo su agresión, como si se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Blair también lo notó, al menos eso creo, pues pude sentir como dejó de acosarme y me dirigió una mirada de… ¿era lástima eso? Quizá, creo que si… al menos era tristeza hacia mí. Supongo, pues yo podía sentir como el color desapareció de mí ya pálido rostro. Estaba solo, a partir de ese momento estaba completamente solo, sin nadie a mi lado más que mi compañero y una gata mágica. Ragnarok estaba conmigo porque no tenía opción, estaba tan atado a mí como yo a él, y Blair… Blair era Blair, no había más que decir.

"Ey… solo entremos al departamento, Crona. Te vez como un idiota parado aquí" Gruñó Ragnarok antes de retirarse, desapareciendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Con un suspiro saque las llaves de mi traje, un smocking escogido por Maka. Recuerdo su rostro y su sonrisa cuando me vio modelándolo en la tienda, diciéndome que me veía muy atractivo. No se cómo lidiar con eso, el verme atractivo, todos se te quedan viendo como si tuvieras algo extraño saliendo de tu cuerpo (además de Ragnarok). Pero a ella le gustaba, y eso era suficiente motivo para aceptar el usarlo en su boda.

Al entrar al departamento encendí una luz, notando… lo vacío que estaba. Me recordaba a la realidad… estaba solo. Spirit y el profesor Stein se habían llevado ya las cosas de Maka a su nuevo departamento, uno más grande donde empezaría su nueva vida. Claro, como recién casados, Maka y Soul no podían quedarse en un departamento pequeño que además compartían con Blair y conmigo. Decidieron que el departamento debía quedármelo yo, solo para asegurarse de que no regresaría al oscuro calabozo del shibusen, el que antes solía ser mi habitación. Convencieron a Blair de quedarse conmigo para ayudarme a pagar la renta, pero yo bien sabía que era para mantenerla alejada de Soul. Además, las mañas de la gata mágica no eran nada "cool" para una pareja de recién casados… al menos eso dijo Soul.

Me quedé parado otra vez, en medio de la sala. Lo noté al sentir a Blair frotarse contra mi tobillo, esta vez en forma de gato. Tragué con fuerza, obligándome a no perder la conciencia. No era como si fuese a desmayarme, pero últimamente podía quedarme pensando por horas en una sola posición… como solía hacerlo cuando Medusa me encerraba en aquella oscura habitación. Me obligué a sonreírle a Blair y noté que ella se dio cuenta del esfuerzo, dirigiéndome otra mirada de lástima.

Negué con mi cabeza, inclinándome para sostener a la gata negra entre mis brazos, acariciando su suave pelaje. Era más fácil lidiar con Blair en esa forma, sintiéndola respirar contra mi pecho y ronronear. Desde que Maka me dio la noticia sobre su boda, Blair se volvió inusualmente cercana a mí… más de lo que ya lo era. De hecho, empezó desde que Maka y Soul comenzaron a salir juntos, dejándome a mí detrás en el departamento, solo con mis pensamientos.

Solía quedarme sentado en la sala sin hacer nada, mirando a la pared. Esa sala ya no está, tampoco la mesa de centro, ni la televisión. El comedor tampoco está, y quería evitar lo más posible el pensar en las habitaciones… Era obvio, todo eso era de ellos, era claro que debían llevárselo. No, yo no quería nada de esas cosas, pero el ver la casa tan vacía acentuaba la realidad. Me metí en la cocina, el único lugar que estaba intacto, pues su estado luego de los intentos de Blair y Soul para cocinar era tan deplorable que Maka no se molestó en llevársela.

_"No quiero dejarte sin cocina Crona"_ Fue lo que me dijo, con pena en su rostro. Yo la conocía bien, sabía que me decía la verdad, ella nunca me había mentido y tras vivir con ella por años yo sabía bien que nunca lo haría. Soul quería llevarse todo, pero Maka quería dejarme sus cosas… yo no sé cómo lidiar con ellos discutiendo, sobre todo cuando la discusión es sobre mí. No es que Soul fuera un mal tipo, aunque fuese algo rudo en su forma de hablar hacia mí, sé que es una buena persona… Maka no se fijaría nunca en una mala persona. Antes de verlos enojados yo decidí que debían llevarse todo, yo no necesitaba nada… y era verdad. Toda mi vida he vivido sin pertenencias, vaya… ni siquiera mi propia vida o mi voluntad me pertenecían, estoy acostumbrado. La cocina fue regalo de Maka, y quería permanecer ahí por ahora… no me atrevía a ir a mi habitación.

Suspiré, dejando a Blair sobre la mesa para tener mis manos libres. Bajó su mirada llena de curiosidad, me deshice de la corbata que llevaba todo el día estrangulándome. Con cuidado de no deshacer el nudo, la retiré por encima de mi cabeza, observándola. Maka hizo ese nudo… esa misma mañana observó mi dificultad para anudar la corbata, y con esa hermosa sonrisa se acercó para ayudarme. Pese a las prisas que ella pudiese tener, pese a sus propios nervios y su apretada agenda, ella siempre encontraba tiempo para mí.

Otro suspiro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, obligándome a dejar la corbata en la mesa para retirarme el smocking y desabotonar la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto un poco de mi pálido torso. Últimamente me veía a mí mismo obligándome a hacer cosas… como dejar el departamento cuando notaba que Maka y Soul querían estar solos. O aquella vez cuando tuve que responder la sonrisa de Maka cuando la vi salir del cuarto de Soul una mañana. Aquella vez cuando salí de mi habitación y los vi besándose en la sala frente al televisor, obligándome a no hacer ruido para no interrumpirlos. Oh si, llevaba un largo tiempo obligándome a hacer muchas cosas.

Blair dejó de dormir en el cuarto de Soul y con el tiempo también dejó de dormir con Maka. Blair no era nada tonta como algunos la hacían ver… lo supe el día que entró a mi cuarto y me encontró llorando con una almohada en mi rostro. "Yo lo se…" fue lo que me dijo antes de acurrucarse contra mi pecho, dejando que la abrazara y mojara su pelaje con mis lágrimas. Ella lo sabía, sabía mi secreto, aunque me preguntaba si podía comprender mi dolor. Desde aquel día Blair hizo de mi habitación la suya, bajo la estricta condición de que no se convirtiera en humana en ningún momento mientras durmiera, para molestia de Ragnarok.

Un cosquilleo en mi nariz me hace salir nuevamente de mis pensamientos, notando que Blair está golpeando mi rostro suavemente con su cola. Le sonrío suavemente, agradeciéndole, elevando mi mano para acariciar detrás de sus orejas. Ambos hemos sido abandonados, ambos lo sabemos bien. Maka nos dijo una y otra vez que una vez ellos estuviesen instalados en su nuevo departamento, nosotros podríamos ir a visitarlos cuando quisiéramos. En este momento no estoy seguro si podré lidiar con eso.

"¿T-Tienes hambre? P-puedo calentar algo de l-leche…" Le sugerí a Blair, quien sacudió su cabeza antes de soltar un largo bostezo. Cierto… ya casi eran las 3 de la mañana y la gata había pasado casi todo el día bailando y buscando compañía masculina. Debía estar exhausta, y aunque yo no había hecho mucho también estaba agotado… mentalmente estaba agotado.

Durante la fiesta pasé gran parte del día al lado de la mesa de bocadillos, dejando que Ragnarok comiera hasta estar satisfecho. Era la única manera de mantener a mi compañero en sus mejores modales, además era una suerte que todos los invitados me conocieran. Luego de la boda fuimos a festejar a casa de Kid, quien prestó su mansión para ello. Estuvo él, las hermanas Thompson, recuerdo que Shinigami-sama estaba muy contento, brincoteando de mesa en mesa felicitando a todos. Black Star había sido el hombre de honor de Soul, se le veía sumamente feliz… aunque seguramente era por toda la comida a su alcance. Cabe decir que hubo un momento donde parecía que Ragnarok y él competían por ver quien comía más.

Luego comenzó el vals…

El recuerdo era extraño, era… agradable, hermoso… y al mismo tiempo era quizá de los más dolorosos que tenía desde aquellos de mi infancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé a Blair en brazos, dejándola descansar en mi regazo y acariciando su espalda. Ella estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero yo no estaba listo para ir a mi cuarto, no aún. Ronroneando contra mi abdomen, no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar confort en mis piernas y dormitar, siendo muy paciente conmigo.

Maka y Soul abrieron el vals, como era tradición según la explicación que me dio Tsubaki. Me dediqué a observarlos, a admirar lo hermosa que se veía Maka en su vestido de bodas. Era un ángel, un hermoso ángel que flotaba sobre el suelo. Su sonrisa era como el sol y sus ojos verdes llenaban de agua el seco océano de mi alma. Con solo verla podía sentir su felicidad, podía percibir su alma vibrar de alegría… entre mi sucia alma y la de ella había una extraña conexión. Era una conexión que iba más allá de la resonancia, no sé qué es… pero a veces desearía que no existiera. Nunca me había molestado antes, pero descubrí ese día que podía convertirse en un serio problema… lo descubrí cuando anunciaron que la novia y su hombre de honor deberían bailar.

Tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando Maka dejó a Soul descansar y se dirigió a mí, tomándome de la mano.

_"Crona… baila conmigo"_ Fueron sus palabras, haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco doloroso en mi pecho. Afortunadamente Ragnarok había comido demasiado como para salir y molestar a Maka, cosa que era últimamente muy común. Ragnarok sabía de mis sentimientos, lo supo desde el inicio, y no estaba nada de acuerdo con lo que sucedía. Decía que era un verdadero idiota por aceptar sumisamente lo que sucedía, el noviazgo de Soul y Maka, los planes de boda, todo.

_"M-M-M-MAKA! Y-yo no se… aahh no creo que deba!"_ Tartamudeé, temblando cuando ella tomó mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la pista de baile, bajo los ojos de todo el mundo.

_"Quiero bailar contigo_" Me dijo con aquella mirada decidida, una mirada a la cual no podía negarme. Apretando mis labios me obligué a no desmayarme en el lugar, tragando con fuerza al tiempo que Maka me hacía sostenerla de la cintura, su mano libre entrelazada con la mía. Estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, tanto que podía percibir el aroma de su perfume, uno muy sutil. Agradecía que hubiera usado tan poco perfume, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, y la verdad prefería su esencia real. Ella olía como el sol, su aroma era calma y felicidad, y aún podía percibir esas cosas en ella. Mi rostro se encendió, dejando en mis mejillas un color que rivalizaba el tono de mi cabello.

Noté que me había quedado estático en la pista de baile, con ella entre mis brazos, mirándome con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que yo no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que había que hacer.

_"Es un vals, Crona. Imagina que soy Ragnarok y estás luchando, guíame"_ Me indicó, sonriendo mientras se afianzaba a mí. ¿Cómo podía tenerme tanta confianza? Podía hacerla pasar un tremendo ridículo ¡Yo no quería hacer eso en su día especial! Cuando notó que no me movería, solo pudo suspirar antes de comenzar a moverse ella, guiándome alrededor de la pista de baile con pasos cortos y lentos. Me dediqué a observar su rostro, sus enormes ojos verdes, me dediqué a sentir las vibraciones de su alma… y los movimientos comenzaron a sentirse tan naturales. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba bailando con ella, guiándola a través de la pista de baile.

Ella tenía razón, era como luchar. La mantenía cerca de mí, su cintura era la empuñadora y su mano la unión entre los dos. Mis pasos eran cortos y decididos, llevándola hacia adelante, atacando, llevándola hacia atrás, defendiéndome. Ella me sonrió enormemente, sintiendo como afianzaba su agarre sobre mi hombro.

_"Eres un bailarín innato Crona"_ Sonrió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, manteniendo esa sonrisa para mí. Por un momento me sentí en las nubes, en el paraíso… todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, dejándonos en un cuarto blanco, vacío, sin nada más que el sonido de nuestros corazones palpitando. Podía sentir su calor, su esencia, mi alma vibraba al contacto con la suya y por ese breve instante sabía que podía estar así el resto de mi vida.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía. Un waltz, era el sonido de un melancólico piano, de una canción algo oscura. Ambos volteamos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido solo para observar a Soul tocando el piano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Maka adoraba escuchar a Soul tocando el piano y pude notar como su alegría pareció escalar a las nubes. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de correr hacia Soul para escucharlo, se aferró a mi cuerpo con fuerza haciéndome sobresaltar.

Era feliz. Pude notarlo, ella estaba feliz… creo que nunca la había visto tan feliz. Sentí mi alma dividirse en dos, como un cuchillo caliente desgarrándola por la mitad. En ese momento supe que la felicidad y la tristeza podían coexistir en un solo instante, con la misma intensidad. Pude sentir el nudo en mi garganta, mi rostro enrojecer, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas, lágrimas que contuve con toda mi fuerza.

Maka pudo sentir la tensión en mi cuerpo, volteando a verme sin dejar de bailar. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación, y yo solo pude sonreír, afianzando mi agarre en su mano. Si yo pude sentir su felicidad en lo profundo de su alma… me pregunto si ella pudo sentir mi tristeza. La canción que tocaba Soul en el piano fue extrañamente similar a como me sentí en ese momento… era una triste canción que de alguna manera daba felicidad.

No podía, no podía hacer eso por mucho más tiempo. Dolía, era demasiado doloroso, y poco a poco mi temple comenzó a fallarme, haciéndome temblar en sus brazos. Apenas Soul dejó de tocar me detuve, mirándola fijamente. Estaba claramente preocupada por mí, pero mantuve mi triste sonrisa. Antes de que Maka reaccionara, hice uso de toda mi fuerza y mi poco valor para estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pude sentir su sorpresa, como se tensó al inicio para luego regresarme el abrazo, rodeándome con sus brazos. Sus puños apretaron mi traje, mientras mis brazos la mantenían contra mi pecho. En la cercanía de su cuerpo, respiré profundamente su aroma una última vez… ese fue el momento cuando supe que tenía que dejarla ir.

"Crona…" Me llamó Blair súbitamente, regresándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos. Volteé a verla y noté la razón de por qué me había llamado la atención. Lágrimas, había lágrimas en su pelaje y al llevar mi mano a mi rostro pude comprobar que estaba llorando. Contuve la respiración, enjugando las lágrimas bruscamente y sacudiendo mi cabeza. Me preguntaba como Blair podía soportarme, pero algo me decía que ella había sabido de antemano como me pondría este día. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme, pero al mirar a mí alrededor el vacío en mi interior solo crecía más y más.

Suficiente, debía dejar de pensar en los eventos del día, pues repetir todo no me estaba haciendo ningún bien. Maka siempre me había dicho que no era bueno pensar en algo que no podías cambiar. Me dijo también que las cosas malas del pasado servían para aprender y que una vez aprendida la lección debías dejar el recuerdo ir. ¿Qué hay sobre estos recuerdos? ¿Puedo aprender algo de ellos? Maka me enseñó a no sufrir por el pasado, sino a disfrutar de los buenos recuerdos… ¿Qué hago ahora cuando mi recuerdo más feliz es también el más doloroso?

Maka me enseñó a cocinar, pero no me enseñó a lidiar con los recuerdos de verla cada mañana en su mandil amarillo haciendo mi desayuno. Me enseñó a leer novelas, pero no a lidiar con la imagen del librero del departamento semivacío, sin ella leyendo al lado. Me enseñó el sabor de los helados, los pasteles y las sodas, pero no me enseñó a disfrutarlos sin ella.

Aprendí cientos de cosas a su lado, excepto el vivir sin ella.

Las paredes se cierran a mí alrededor, la cabeza me da vueltas, no puedo evitar tambalearme mientras camino en dirección a mi habitación. Y es ahí donde la veo… la habitación de Maka está entreabierta, con luz saliendo de su interior.

"Maka…" susurro en la penumbra del departamento, súbitamente sintiendo una absurda esperanza. Quizá esté ahí, como siempre solía estar, como todas aquellas veces cuando me invitaba a leer con ella en su habitación. Solíamos comentar los libros, las escenas, Maka disfrutaba tanto de esos momentos ya que no tenía a nadie más que gustara de leer. A mí me gustaba leer… era como dejar atrás mi penosa vida y vivir la de alguien más, la de aquellos héroes de novela… pero más que nada leía por ella.

Con una tonta esperanza tomé el cerrojo de la puerta en mis manos, empujándola lentamente para observar el interior del cuarto de Maka.

Fue ahí cuando sentí de pronto el aire volverse denso, no tenía oxígeno, me estaba asfixiando. Las paredes a mi alrededor se caían sobre mí, mi cabeza daba vueltas y tuve que sostenerme de la puerta para no caer. Aún sostenía a Blair contra mi pecho, quien me miraba ahora con auténtica preocupación.

Podía escuchar la voz de Blair llamándome, pero se escuchaba muy lejana… todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en la realidad. La habitación de Maka estaba vacía.

Su cama no estaba, tampoco su tocador, su closet estaba abierto y completamente vacío, el cuarto era frío… pero aún conservaba su aroma. Era la realidad, ella estuvo aquí… pero ya no más. Solo, completamente solo, estaba de nuevo solo.

Había un zumbido en mis oídos y apenas noté cuando caí de rodillas en el suelo. Maka no estaba, se había ido, se había ido y no regresaría a mi vida. No, ella tenía ahora su propia vida, una vida en brazos de aquel pianista de ojos rojos. Claro, las cosas debían ser así… ¿Cómo pude albergar siquiera la más mínima esperanza de que ella se fijara en mí? Nadie me amaba, nadie podía amarme… ¿Cómo podría alguien amar a una persona que ni siquiera su propia madre amó? Me permití pensar en una vida al lado de Maka y ahora pago las consecuencias. Se ha ido, se ha ido a empezar una vida al lado del hombre que ama, un hombre que no soy yo.

¿Soul podrá hacerla feliz? ¿Maka extrañará aquellas sesiones leyendo novelas? ¿Extrañará el escribir poemas? ¿Extrañará el comer un helado cada viernes luego de clases en el parque? ¿Extrañará los intentos de cocinar conmigo? ¿El ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes del Shibusen? ¿Extrañará el sentarse en el balcón y mirar el atardecer?

¿Maka me extrañará?

No, no va a extrañarme… ha decidido una vida y en esa vida no estoy yo. Su vida es Soul, lo decidió al momento de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Se fue, dejándome un departamento vacío de ella y lleno de recuerdos. Siento mi rostro empapado y mis ojos arden, sé que estoy llorando… estoy llorando como nunca antes he llorado. No había llorado así desde que Maka me pidió ser mi amiga.

Es correcto llorar así, llorar por ella está bien… ella es la dueña de éstas lágrimas. Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y este corazón desgarrado le pertenecen. Puedo llorar por ella.

"MAKAAAAAAAAA!" Grito desde lo más profundo de mi ser, las lágrimas cayendo de mi rostro y directo al suelo. Duele, duele demasiado ¿Estoy muriendo? Es probable… este dolor es peor que aquella flecha que una vez me atravesó… la vez que salvé su vida.

Aquella vez tuve miedo, mucho miedo, miedo a perderla, a no verla de nuevo, a perder su sonrisa y su voz, su aroma… estaba aterrado. Fue ese mismo terror lo que me impulsó a salvarla, a empujarla lejos de mi madre, tomando el ataque en su lugar. Esta vez no pude evitarlo… no pude evitar perderla, no pude hacer nada para detenerla. No había ninguna flecha para tomar en su lugar, ningún golem intentando golpearla para hacer de escudo humano, no había un kishin tratando de apartarla de mí. Había perdido a Maka en brazos de un amigo, fue una pelea que no pude ganar.

Me falta el aire, me duele el pecho, no puedo respirar, la cabeza me da vueltas y tengo ganas de vomitar. Quiero pedir ayuda, quiero gritar, pero ahora nadie responderá a mis gritos, nadie acudirá a mí en las noches luego de una pesadilla, nadie va a sonreírme solo porque sí. No volveré a sentir sus brazos alrededor mi cuerpo, ni su aliento sobre mi cara o su voz en mi oreja. No volveré a verla despeinada en las mañanas, ni escuchar sus suaves ronquidos a través de la puerta. No volveré a comer sus desayunos, ni ayudarla a preparar la cena, no volveré a disfrutar otro atardecer a su lado.

Grito, sigo gritando, estoy consciente de ello pues mi garganta duele, mis lágrimas no cesan. Tiemblo, mi cuerpo entero parece tener una convulsión, mis uñas están clavas en mis propios brazos, sangre negra manchando mi camisa. Necesito sus brazos, quiero sentirla una vez más, quiero sentirme siendo abrazado por ella. La necesito, ella es mi oxígeno y me estoy asfixiando.

"CRONA! CRONA!" Escucho vagamente, una voz familiar, una voz de mujer. ¿Maka? No, no puede ser Maka… ella se ha ido, se fue, la he perdido. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y aprieto mis cabellos con fuerza, tratando de no escuchar. Basta, basta… déjenme solo, déjenme solo como debo estar…

"CRONA!" Escucho nuevamente y unas manos sostienen las mías en alto, apartándolas de mi cabeza, seguido de varios golpes en mi cráneo. Abro los ojos, solo para observar a Ragnarok golpeándome y a Blair en su forma humana sosteniendo mis muñecas.

Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nada. Mi respiración esta agitada y puedo notar que he vomitado en el suelo. Mi rostro está bañado en lágrimas, mi cuerpo aún tiembla, mis brazos han dejado de sangrar aunque las mangas están manchadas de negro. Tuve un ataque.

Observo a Blair y trato de disculparme, pero de mi garganta no sale nada más que un seco quejido. Me he lastimado la garganta, no puedo hablar. Trago con fuerza y noto como Blair debate entre dejarme en el suelo o acercarse… quizá soy el único hombre en el mundo que ella ve no como un objeto sexual sino como… ¿un niño? Quizá…

¿Es eso lo que Maka vio en mi? ¿Un niño? Quizá por eso nunca se fijó en mi… para ella fui un amigo, un niño, solo un crío que necesitaba protección.

"Crona, deja de pensar estupideces…" Escuché a Ragnarok. Era extraño oírlo de esa manera, tan serio y monótono… ¿acaso triste? ¿Tan mal me encuentro que hasta Ragnarok tiene compasión por mí?

"Estoy cansado…" Logro susurrar, mi garganta duele demasiado. Blair decide por acercarse a mi, sosteniéndome con mi brazo sobre su hombro y ayudándome a ir a mi habitación.

Mi habitación… solo puedo observar a mi alrededor. Todo lo que tengo, todo es por ella. Esa cama de cobertores negros regalo de Kid, el escritorio del profesor Stein, la jirafa de peluche de Patty, el guardarropa escogido por Liz, el libro de cocina de Tsubaki, el baúl blanco de la maestra Marie y hasta el fondo de dicho baúl algunas revistas grotescas regalo de Black Star. Todo, al final, es regalo de Maka… el regalo de su amistad.

Ahí está… en ese escritorio, dentro de un hermoso marco, la foto de mi primera fiesta, la vez que usé aquel conjunto blanco. Maka está a mi lado, abrazándome, sonriendo tan cerca de mí. Sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo al escritorio pese a los intentos de Blair por meterme a la cama, tomando la foto entre mis manos.

¿Te has ido, Maka? ¿Realmente te has ido? No… sigues aquí, aquí dentro en mi corazón y mi mente. El infierno en mi cabeza esta descontrolado, necesito tenerte cerca para apaciguarlo. ¿Puedes escucharme? Donde quiera que estés, espero puedas escucharme…

Pero sé que no me escuchas, no puedes escucharme ni sentirme… en este momento estás con Soul, lejos iniciando tu nueva vida, abrazándolo, sin pensar ni un instante en mi. Está bien… está bien… así son las cosas. Ella es feliz, mi Maka está feliz y segura con alguien que le puede dar todo lo que yo nunca podría. Está bien.

Con la foto en mis manos regreso a la cama, quitándome los zapatos antes de ocultarme dentro de las sabanas, apretando la foto contra mi pecho. Puedo sentir a Blair regresar a su forma de gato, recostándose detrás de mi nuca y ronroneando para ayudarme a dormir. Un par de lágrimas vuelven a escapar de mis adoloridos ojos y solo puedo susurrar un leve "gracias" a Blair antes de estrujar la foto con más fuerza contra mi pecho.

Estás conmigo Maka, en este corazón, en esta mente, tu esencia está atrapada en esta alma, donde quiera que estés estarás siempre conmigo. En la soledad de este departamento, aún puedo percibir tu aroma, aún puedo escuchar tu risa y tus gritos, los pasos de tus pies descalzos, en mi mente aún están tus hermosos ojos.

Soledad, esta es mi realidad… nací para estar solo, empecé solo y así terminaré. Está bien, porque mi realidad también eres tú, Maka, a todo mi alrededor… en los amigos que tengo, en las posesiones que me rodean. Por un breve momento puedo decir que te tengo.

Esta es mi realidad.

* * *

**AkireRosales:** Espero hayan disfrutado de este fanfic :D el primero que escribo yo sola en 8 años. Si quieren saber que canción bailaron Crona y Maka, busquen "A Sad Motive, Spring Waltz". ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
